


More

by Mugi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is staring at him again. So Tsukishima gets closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Tsukishima sets his pencil down and lets out a small sigh.

“Yamaguchi”

“Hmm?” the other boy responds, blinking his eyes innocently at Tsukishima from across the table.

Tsukishima is used to Yamaguchi staring at him from near, afar, at practice, when they study. For something that’s happened so often, for so long, he should be entirely used to it. But over their three years at Karasuno together, those stares have only come to steal more of Tsukishima’s attention, occupy more of his thoughts as they’ve shifted from pure admiration to something Tsukishima can’t quite put his finger on.

Well, that’s not true. Tsukishima is pretty sure he can read the situation. It’s just verifying that those stares indicate what he hopes they do is more easily said than done. And yet, it’s only gotten harder not to act. 

“Focus on the assignment,” Tsukishima mutters, just as much to himself as to Yamaguchi. 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi apologizes with a laugh and a smile, turning his face back down towards the papers in front of him. 

And yet a moment passes and Tsukishima feels Yamaguchi’s eyes on him once again. So Tsukishima takes a deep breath and shuffles to sit nearer to Yamaguchi, leaning in till their faces are but inches apart.

Yamaguchi freezes, his eyes widening as he stares at Tsukishima’s unreadable expression. 

“What do you want Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks in a low, quiet voice, honey colored eyes searching for an answer.

Yamaguchi blushes and glances away but without pulling back. They’re so close together. He’s scared but they’re just so close. And he only wants to get closer, close enough to feel Tsukishima, to have their hands on each other like he’s been wanting for how long now. All those possibilities he’s considered are mere inches away. He’s scared but 

“... I want to be closer.”

Without missing a beat, Tsukishima leans in further, placing his hands on either side of Yamaguchi, pressing their chests against each other so that Yamaguchi is leaning back against the wall behind him.

“Like this?” Tsukishima asks in a soft, heated whisper.

Yamaguchi’s blush deepens but this time he holds Tsukishima’s gaze. He isn’t going to run away from this, not now after waiting for so long. So before he can give anything anymore unnecessary thought, Yamaguchi leans forward to close the last inch of distance between them and glimpses a flash of surprise on Tsukishima’s face before pressing their lips together. 

The kiss is gentle at first, with clear hints of nervousness, but the mutual desire to move forward, to not spend another minute waiting guides them to press together deeper. Tsukishima slips his tongue into Yamaguchi’s mouth, cupping the side of his face with long, cool fingers 

Yamaguchi still feels tense but Tsukishima’s steady, deep kiss and hold on his face... should be helping him settle into this but instead he's just getting more worked up because it's finally happening and he cant stop wanting more, wouldn't try to even if he could. How has he managed to wait this long? 

"I…"

Yamaguchi snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of Tsukishima’s voice.

“I don’t want to stop,” he continues.

Stop what? Stop just being friends? Stop studying? Fuck, Yamaguchi thinks to himself in a momentary panic. But the look in Tsukishima’s eyes is almost pleading and just maybe…

He doesn’t respond, choosing to hold Tsukishima’s gaze and wait for him.

“Now that we're finally...” Tsukishima continues after a moment before letting his voice trail off. “I don't want to stop,” he repeats quietly. 

There's a faint blush on Tsukishima's cheeks now and Yamaguchi stares wide eyed.

“You mean you want to keep going?”

Tsukishima glances away with a small scowl and clicks his tongue quietly. 

“I want to. I want to keep going,” Yamaguchi says, louder than he planned. And now Tsukishima definitely looks surprised.

What is this proud feeling, Yamaguchi wonders to himself at the sight of Tsukishima’s widened eyes. What other expressions can he pull out of him? But Yamaguchi doesn't have time to dwell on those possibilities now because all he can do is keep pressing forward, making sure Tsukishima knows exactly what he means, what he wants from him. 

…Okay not EXACTLY what he wants because there’s a limit to how much Yamaguchi could actually admit to aloud. But what he can say is

“I want to keep going. I want you to touch me. Touch me... Kei.”

Tsukishima’s blush at the sound of his first name is undeniable but Yamaguchi only has a second to take in the sight before Tsukishima is kissing him again, sliding their tongues together fervently and pushing his hands up underneath Yamaguchi’s shirt. 

The physical sensations as they move closer, peeling off the physical barriers between them, are new but they’ve both thought about this over and over, how it would play out, how it would feel. And now all they have to do is seek out all those possibilities together. 

More heated kisses and touches follow, until the last of their clothes have been shed and Tsukishima pulls back just long enough to say “Bed.”

They both stand up, moving in a daze. Tsukishima climbs on top of Yamaguchi after he lays down, drinking in the expressions of lust and pent-up arousal clear on his face. How many times has he imagined versions of this scene? Wondered how Yamaguchi would look pinned underneath him like this? And now this scenario is materializing right here in front of him and it's better than he ever could have imagined. Tsukishima reaches to drag his thumb across Yamaguchi’s swollen lips.

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes light up and he pulls Tsukishima into him, kissing him feverishly to make up for the few seconds of distance they’d tolerated in moving to the bed. 

Tsukishima’s hands slide down past Yamaguchi’s waist as he begins to roll his hips, grinding lightly against the boy beneath him. Yamaguchi moans audibly at the sensation but only presses himself up into Tsukishima harder, seeking out more of these sensations that they’ve been longing for. 

Tsukishima pulls off of Yamaguchi’s mouth to kiss up and down his neck. With his mouth free, Yamaguchi’s moans spill out freely, spurring Tsukishima to grind against him harder. It’s embarrassing to hear himself like this, yeah, but all Yamaguchi can think of now is getting more friction, more of Tsukishima’s hands, and mouth, and cock. 

“Touch me more Kei,” Yamaguchi moans into Tsukishima’s ear.

“Like this?” Tsukishima asks, wasting no time in wrapping his fingers around Yamaguchi’s leaking cock.

“Mmm,” is all Yamaguchi can manage in reply. Tsukishima takes that as an indication to continue and begins stroking his cock, slowly at first but quickly increasing his speed as Yamaguchi moans his name out louder and longer.

Yamaguchi is nearly beside himself but he’s determined not to be the only one losing his mind. With all the focus he can muster, he palms Tsukishima firmly before pumping him hard and fast, dragging his thumb across the tip of his cock. Tsukishima is so hard and hot in his hand and he smiles at the sound of Tsukishima’s breath hitching. It takes only a moment before they’re both coming, ministrations slowing to work each other through their orgasms before they collapse into each other. But as soon as they catch their breath, it’s clear that they have the same idea about what comes next. 

“More.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...So I want to write them going further but whenever I think about potential scenarios I just can't decide between Yamaguchi being the adorably eager uke I initially imagined him to be, which is so like, kyaaaaaa, or Tsukishima being the somewhat less expected uke with attitude problems and glasses which is like, gahhhhh. Nothing does it for me like glasses and attitude problems. Ugh. But who am I kidding? I'm going to write it both ways, most likely in a separate piece. Thanks for reading!


End file.
